


Always Eat Before A Game

by Bittersweet



Series: October Prompts [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Edmonton Oilers, Fluff, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Connor knows better than to skip a meal.





	Always Eat Before A Game

There was a dribble of blood tracing it’s way down Kassian’s face from a cut on his cheek. Connor turned away as his teammate walked past him, headed for the locker room after his fight with Wilson. He took a deep breath, feeling queasy. It had been stupid of him, going so long without feeding. It made the urges so much harder to control.

“Hey,” Leon said from his left, nudging him slightly. “You squeamish?” he joked.

“I’m fine,” Connor said, keeping his eyes down in embarrassment. The cameras were so often on him and he didn’t want rumours starting about how, in only his third NHL season he suddenly couldn’t stand the sight of blood. They wouldn’t understand the real reason.

There were only a few minutes left in the second period and Connor made it through them, thankful for the fast pace of the game to give him something else to focus on.

“You sure you’re okay?” Leon asked when they reached the locker room.

Connor looked around and was relieved to see that Kassian’s face had been patched up and there was no more blood. “Yep,” he lied, not wanting to worry his teammates. “Just, uh, should have eaten before the game.” That was a feeble excuse, he’d been playing long enough to know better than to skip a pre-game meal, but Leon seemed to buy it.

“Okay but let me know if you need anything.”

Connor thanked him and wondered what Leon would do if he asked him to share a little of his blood. He laughed to himself. He would go out later and find something and his team need never find out what he was. That settled, he turned his attention to what the coach was saying.


End file.
